


Cheristmas tradition

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John & Sherlock have a Christmas tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheristmas tradition

**Author's Note:**

> contains pictures of ugly jumpers & shoes.

             

 

 

 

“Could you have found an uglier jumper?”

“Those shoes are not exactly high fashion.”

These are the words that started their Christmas tradition. Sherlock would slip on a pair of outrageous holiday heels and John would put on an ugly Christmas jumper. They would then meet in front of the fireplace and proceed to jingle each other’s bells.


End file.
